


Claiming Mycroft

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2940209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft vive como un omega en un mundo regido por alfas, sin embargo, él no es un omega que no pueda demostrar lo poco que le importa la biología. Hasta que aparece en su vida cierto alfa en especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> Para Steph.

Mycroft Holmes tenía una rutina minuciosa. Su alarma sonaba al cuarto para las seis de la mañana y él se levantaba presto sin expresar ninguna queja, aunque dormía pocas horas, un promedio d horas, le eran más que suficientes para descansar y encontrarse listo para un nuevo día. Podría haber dormido más tiempo, no tenía que estar en su oficina hasta las 9 de la mañana y el recorrido era excesivamente corto; sin embargo, debía cumplir con un estricto sistema de limpieza para poder llevar a cabo sus actividades.

No era sólo el baño, que por si solo le llevaba entre 30 y 40 minutos, pues debía tallar su piel con una esponja especial que exfoliaba a cabalidad, que hacía caer sus células muertas y gracias al jabón que usaba, enmascaraba su olor por aproximadamente unos 12 a 14 horas. Después de eso había días que debía retocar el color de su cabello para que se viera castaño y perdiera esos tonos rojizos que lo hacían destacarse en sus años de juventud. No era lo que quería, que resaltara por sobre los otros porque su experiencias le decía que si otros lo miraba entonces se daban cuenta de los detalles importantes, aquello que lo hacía diferente y especial.

Se rasuraba con cuidado, poniendo especial atención porque igual que su cabello, su barba y bigote eran de un tono rojizo muy llamativo, después la loción para después de afeitar que contaba con un olor neutro, nada que destacase sobre otro tipo de olores. Cuando usaba la crema además de humectar su piel, neutralizaba todo posible olor que quisiera escapar, si alguien pasaba junto a él simplemente no detectaría nada, por lo tanto, aplicaba el producto con cuidado, cubriendo cada centímetro de piel blanca, salpicada de pechas en el pecho y en los hombros, pecas que asomaban por su cuello, pero que se cubrían con facilidad con la camisa que por lo mismo usaba siempre bien abotonada y con una corbata.

Su cabello corto le permitía peinarlo sin demasiada complicación, lo cepillaba poniendo atención en acomodarlo de lado, dándole un aspecto serio a pesar de su juventud. Usaba un poco de gel para mantenerlo en su lugar y sentía la textura de sus hebras, delgadas como siempre y de un lacio imposible.

Se vestía despacio, poniendo atención a cada prenda de ropa, los bóxer, la camiseta blanca de cuello en V, los calcetines a juego con el traje, la camisa perfectamente planchada. El pantalón se deslizaba por su largas piernas y el tacto de la tela siempre lo hacía estremecer, un solo instante agradable en toda aquella rutina diaria que le aseguraba que nadie lo volteara a ver dos veces, invisible a los demás. El chaleco de vestir no podía faltar, era casi como una segunda piel, no se podía imaginar en otro tipo de ropa, algo más casual, para el no sería cómodo. Se ponía los zapatos, brillantes, perfectos y que al calzarlos los sentía cómodos y suaves. Al final el saco y estaba listo.

¿Desayunar? Su asistente le llevaría algo después de las diez, una vez que hubiera revisado todos los pendientes, respondido llamadas telefónicas urgentes, contestado correos electrónicos y despedido a aquellos que osaran importunarlo en persona con sus nimiedades. Así que para empezar la mañana tenía un café y una minúscula galleta, una especie de premio. Durante muchos años había lidiado con su peso, que según muchos era adecuado, pero antes sus ojos era desagradable y lo hacía, de igual manera destacar. El gordo pelirrojo, eso no era una buena combinación.

Durante el trayecto en automóvil se permitía ver a la gente normal, su vida transcurrir como si nada pasara, como si levantarse por la mañana y vestirse para salir a trabajar fuera lo más común. Vio de la mano a las parejas, a las familias correr para llegar a la escuela, los turistas iniciando temprano sus recorridos. Para él nunca había sido fácil y tampoco lo era para mucha gente, se recordaba a diario que su caso era el mismo de tantos otros que no tenían ni los recursos ni la influencia para hacer algo, para cambiar algo. Si se prestaba la correcta atención, se podía ver que no todas las parejas se miraban con amor, que algunos padres literalmente arrastraban a sus hijos a la escuela y que algunos turistas volteaban constantemente hacia atrás para ver si alguien los seguía.

La vida del Omega. Mycroft no pudo evitar suspirar porque aunque los omegas no eran tan abundantes como en un pasado, seguían siendo objeto de discriminación a todos los niveles. Por ejemplo, la pareja que había pasado frente a su coche, llevaban casados diez años, tenían cuatro hijos, todos beta por fortuna, o por lo menos eso pensaba la madre. Porque ella era una omega que había sido reclamada por su alfa cuando tenía quince años, la había conocido en un viaje escolar que su grupo realizó a Stonehenge, dónde el trabajaba como guía y tan sólo verla, la montó como si fuera un animal salvaje y la llevó a su casa como si aquello fuera adecuado.

Los padres de la chica habían intentado recuperarla, pero la ley apoyaba al alfa, por eso, se sugería insistentemente en conciliar uniones programadas tan pronto como los omega comenzaran a entrar en celo. Una vez que las hormonas cambiaban a un omega, sólo había dos caminos, o se unía con un alfa o se entraba a un régimen de pastillas supresoras el cual era caro y difícil de conseguir regularmente. Por eso, los padres de un omega debían buscar a un alfa que le asegurara un futuro de protección, cuidado y abundancia, en vez de esperar que alguno lo reclamara y se tuviera que unir a esa persona, fuera quien fuera.

El compromiso, el cual era un trámite legar, permitía que el omega fuera suministrado mensualmente con supresores pagados por el gobierno hasta que cumpliera una edad óptima para unirse con su alfa.

Y diez años después, esa mujer omega seguía su alfa, caminaba detrás de él y pensaba "¿y si escapara?" Pero Mycroft sabía que nunca podría hacerlo, porque caminaba con la cabeza gacha, con los ojos pegados al pavimento, con miedo hasta de respirar para no enojarlo.

De igual manera había padres que odiaban tener un omega, que lo consideraban una carga, un estorbo. Si el mundo sólo fuera de alfas y betas sería mucho mejor, pensaban, nada de dejarse llevar por la biología del celo y la necesidad de aparearse, los omegas debía desaparecer y hasta algunos creían que si se detectaba al nacer a un omega, lo mejor sería matarlo para evitar futuros problemas. Había quien apoyaba la investigación para detectar in utero a un omega, para hacerse una prueba en las primeras semanas de embarazo para saber la posibilidad de estar llevando a uno de ellos y entonces terminar el embarazo. Aun no eran muy específicas por lo que no estaban autorizadas para su venta, pero existían y la gente seguían perfeccionándolas.

A los turistas omega se les daban supresores para que pudieran hacer sus recorridos, tomar tours y demás actividades sin que tuvieran que preocuparse por acabar secuestrados y reclamados en un país extranjero. Pero les era difícil dejar de aparentar lo que eran, aunque su olor no los delatara, sus actitudes si lo hacían, volteaban constantemente, si un alfa se paraba junto de ellos, saltaban y casi corrían a esconderse. Mycroft a veces tenían ganas de enojarse, de indignarse, de hacer algo, pero los omegas se habían vuelto la minoría oprimida, aquellos que no tenían derechos, aquellos que o eran ricos y podían comprar los supresores o se conformaban con lo que les tocaba.

Entrar al Palacio de Buckingham siempre le causaba placer, poder pasar con su automóvil hasta la puerta de personal donde no era sometido a un escrutinio sino que simplemente el personal de seguridad lo dejaba pasar sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. Subir hasta su oficina y ser recibido por mil problemas para los cuales nadie tenía solución, solo él y al final, tener la satisfacción de que ninguna otra persona en el mundo, fuera alfa, beta u omega, podría hacer lo que él hacía, como él lo hacía. Por eso era el único omega al servicio de Su Majestad, por eso a pesar de las mil cosas en contra había llegado hasta donde estaba, a pesar de su juventud, de su apariencia y de su biología.

La Reina lo sabía, aunque ella fuera una beta tenía un consorte omega, que le había dado dos herederos alfa, fuertes y saludables, y dos omega, fértiles y dóciles. Y ahora tenía dos nietos alfa para la línea de sucesión al trono y apreciaba a tal grado a Mycroft que lo había tratado de interesar en el segundo de sus nietos, un chico algo alocado, pero finalmente una buena persona. Pero siempre le dejó muy claro, a la propia Reina y a todos los demás, que no le interesaba en absoluto nada de lo que tuviera que ver con una relación alfa-omega, que para él la prioridad siempre había sido el conocimiento y luego su trabajo, que desde su primer celo había tomado supresores y que ponía especial cuidado en enmascarar el olor que sabía que residualmente quedaba a pesar de las pastillas.

Así que ahora tenía treinta años y a simple vista nunca lo tomarían por un omega, la suposición más general era un beta, la gente que lo conocía pensaba eso de él y para él, eso estaba bien. Porque lo dejaban en paz, no le preguntaban estupideces como "y para cuando buscas alfa" o le decían las cosas más idiotas como "pronto no vas a poder darle a tu alfa los hijos que va a querer". Mycroft no quería un alfa, no quería hijos, no quería nada de lo que ese tipo de relación podía ofrecerle.

Hasta que su perfecta fachada de desinterés se vio resquebrajada.

Mycroft tenía un hermano menor, Sherlock. Para desgracia de sus padres, dos betas normales, comunes, como cualquier otra persona, habían tenido más de un hijo omega y Sherlock era tan contrario a Mycroft que lo asustaba. Era rebelde, pretencioso, fingía a la perfección y sabía manejar a la gente a su conveniencia. Había tenido varias relaciones "peligrosas" (por decir lo menos) con varios alfas, uno había terminado en tragedia cuando un tal Victor Trevor lo quiso matar cuando se negó a unirse a él. Sherlock sólo quería el sexo, la intensidad de las relaciones, pero no los sentimientos.

Y la posesión del omega por parte del alfa era algo que no toleraba, los usaba para sus propósitos y luego los tiraba, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. No usaba supresores pero si pastillas anticonceptivas, indetectables para los alfa, sólo que cuando estos se enteraban, era como haberlos insultado o escupido a la cara. Se suponía que el omega quería concebir para su alfa, no evitarlo y sólo disfrutar de la relación carnal.

Esperaba, aunque no quería, que algún todo esa vida de excesos viniera a cobrar a su hermano sus deudas. Y sin embargo, cuando las capacidades de deducción de su hermano menor lograron ser de utilidad para la Reina, ella se encargó de protegerlo, de ofrecerle una vida confortable, con la posibilidad de elegir aquellos casos que llamaran su atención y los cuales mantuvieran ocupada su mente de las distracciones.

Todo iba bien, llevaba un año así, aún se negaba a usar supresores por lo que tenía tres celos al año y lo pasaba muy mal si no podía meter alfas a su departamento, una de las cosas a las que se había comprometido como requisito para tener acceso a los casos abiertos de Scotland Yard. A la Reina no le gustaba un omega que tomara tan a la ligera su cuerpo y su vida.

Para su protección, y por su negativa para usar supresores, se le asignaban agentes del MI-5, usualmente betas o alfas comprometidos que no sintieran necesidad de reclamarlo como propio en caso de que su olor cambiara al acercarse la temporada de celo. Hasta que un día un joven agente alfa entró a su servicio y las alarmas de Mycroft se dispararon, John Watson no era como los otros y de eso se dio cuenta al instante. La familia Watson había comprometido años atrás a su hijo alfa con una omega muy joven de nombre Mary Morstan, por lo mismo, el agente había calificado para la protección de su hermano.

El problema radicaba en que John Watson sólo estaba comprometido con la joven Morstan en teoría, pues cuando se conocieron de nada valieron las hormonas o la biología, John no sentía la más mínima atracción hacia Mary. Pero el compromiso se mantuvo pues de esta manera ella podía acceder a los supresores y continuar sus estudios y él podía ser asignado a cualquier tipo de misión que de otra manera, le estaría vedada.

Como el servir a Su Majestad cuidando del mejor Detective Consultor, porque oficialmente no trabajaba para el Gobierno ni la Monarquía Británica.

Mycroft sabía que no era normal la cercanía que el agente y su hermano tenían, ni que lo acompañara en todos y cada uno de los casos, que pasara horas en su departamento ni la manera en que se miraban. Nada era normal alrededor de ellos y aun así, fue un shock cuando acabaron unidos, a la más pura manera del alfa y el omega. Sherlock entró en celo, fuera de tiempo, no lo esperaban hasta ocho semanas después pero la constante cercanía de John lo desató. Cuando John entró ese día al departamento, no pudo negarse al impulso de correr, buscar y encontrar a Sherlock. Después, desnudarlo de la manera más imperiosa que pudiera, de ser necesario, rasgar sus ropas si es que era muy complicado retirarlas.

Mycroft dejó de ver el vídeo a partir de ahí, sin embargo, el compromiso con la joven Morstan fue desechado de inmediato y la unión oficial con su hermano se dio antes de que siquiera ellos cayeran en cuenta de lo que había pasado. Era lo mejor para su hermano, era lo mejor para el agente Watson. Y sin embargo, Mycroft sentía una especie de traición, aunque comprendía que ese sentimiento no tenía nada de lógica, que su hermano jamás le había jurado ser un omega rebelde, no respetando lo que se esperaba de él y, después de todo, el agente Watson parecía no solamente ser un esclavo de su biología, sino que de verdad parecía querer a Sherlock.

Suspiró. Aquel día tenían un problema importante, parecía no ser transcendente y pudiera haber sido desechado como un problema trivial si no fuera por la insistencia del detective encargado del caso, quien siguió una pista muy ambigua que lo llevó a descubrir ciertas actividades irregulares dentro del propio Palacio de Buckingham. Ese detective había encontrado una página de internet donde abiertamente se compartían los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad del Palacio, sus analistas no la habían encontrado, disfrazada entre muchos links para descarga de películas. Por su puesto que el puesto de esos analistas estaba comprometido, aun estaba decidiendo si los despedía o no por su ineptitud.

Pero antes quería conocer al detective que había logrado encontrar aquello, decidir si era parte de la casualidad o tenía algo que ver con la filtración de la información. Su cita era justo a medio día, por lo que se tomó el tiempo de comer lo que había traído su asistente, una taza de café, un poco de fruta picada y dos rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada de zarzamora. Terminado el desayuno se levantó e hizo uso del baño personal que tenía a su disposición en su oficina, se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes con extremo cuidado, usó su hilo dental y enjuague bucal. Alisó las pocas arrugas que tenía su chaleco y le extraño su reflejo sin estar usando el saco, se veía un poco más informal, más joven. Hacía bastante calor ese día y el aire acondicionado estaba funcionando al tope, bajó unos grados para que no se sintiera frío y poder evitar ponerse el saco de nuevo.

A medio día su asistente le anunció la presencia del detective, estaba subiendo por las escaleras y sólo le restaba pasar el último control de seguridad. Había mandado aumentar los controles para que la gente no entrara y saliera como si fuera cualquier lugar y gracias a eso había encontrado que los empleados del Palacio eran adictos al robo hormiga, sacando suplementos de papelería. Aunque había los que trataban de llevarse las laptops, argumentando que necesitaban trabajar en casa, lo cual era una tontería, si conectaban a internet el aparato que estaba autorizado para funcionar desde determinado posición en el geolocalizador, se dispararía una alarma. Serían arrestados en cuestión de minutos.

Mycroft comenzaba a creer que sus empleados eran un poco estúpidos. El pensamiento fue interrumpido por una súbita intranquilidad, estaba dando la vuelta a su escritorio para tomar su saco y colocárselo para dar una apariencia de seriedad ante el detective cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, se sintió muy alterado y tenía ganas de aflojarse el cuello de la camisa, la corbata aventarla, perder el saco y abrir una ventana para refrescarse. Subió la potencia del aire acondicionado y en cualquier otro momento habría dicho que era demasiado, que estaba helando, pero simplemente se sentía cada vez más acalorado.

Corrió a su baño personal y se miró en el espejo, se sorprendió más que ninguna vez antes, porque no era normal ver su imagen casi sin aliento, con las mejillas rojas, con sus pupilas dilatadas, y sin saber en qué momento se había pasado la mano por el cabello para desacomodarlo de aquella manera.

Entonces se dio cuenta del resto de cosas que sucedía, porque comenzó a escuchar los pasos que se dirigían a su oficina, fuertes, decididos, subiendo los escalones de la escalera. Podía escuchar además su respiración, intensa, como si hubiera estado corriendo, como si no quisiera que se le hiciera tarde, pensando que era demasiado tiempo el que había pasado en los controles de seguridad.

Mycrof respiró profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue respirar el olor de esa persona que se acercaba, del detective. Fue casi como un golpe en el estómago que lo inutilizó, lo dejó sin saber qué hacer o como solucionar la situación, estaba total y completamente fuera de su control.

Y es que ese olor.

Jamás en toda su vida había olido algo parecido, tan enteramente embriagante que opacaba lo demás, que lo hacía tener ganas de devorarlo, de poseerlo, o, más bien, de dejarse poseer porque quien fuera el origen de semejante delicia. Un golpe en la puerta en el recibidor de su oficina, escuchó a su asistente levantarse de su silla detrás del escritorio y abrió para dejar pasar al detective. Intercambió una palabras con el agente de seguridad que lo acompañaba y lo dejó entrar, directamente fue a abrir la segunda puerta, la que daba acceso a su oficina y sin preguntar, porque lo estaba esperando, le pidió que pasara de inmediato.

Ella no lo vio, sólo cumplió con su trabajo y regresó a su lugar, a su silla y a su computadora. Porque si lo hubiera visto, seguramente habría creído que su jefe estaba sufriendo alguna clase de ataque.

* * *

En ese estado fue como Gregory Lestrade, recién nombrado detective de Scotland Yard, convocado a una reunión extra urgente y extra secreta con alguien en el Palacio de Buckingham debido a su reciente investigación sobre una filtración de información desde ese lugar. Le intrigaba, la verdad es que había sido casualidad encontrar aquello, pero era sorprendente que nadie de los encargados de la seguridad se diera cuenta de la existencia de esos links para accesar a las imágenes en tiempo real de las cámaras de seguridad.

Lestrade era un alfa sin compromiso, en sus treinta y cinco años de vida jamás se había interesado por las trivialidades de la biología alfa/omega, había tenido varias novias beta, pero las terminaba por encontrar aburridas y su familia había intentado arreglarle un matrimonio con un par de omegas bastante agradables, sin embargo no había llegado a nada.

La primera omega le había sido ofrecida por su familia en cuanto su primer celo había llegado, la chica era un par de años más grande que él, pero se negó rotundamente. Fueron horas de discusión con su padre sobre el sentido del compromiso, que sólo sería algo teórico durante unos años, que no tenía que hacer nada, que era cosa de que aceptara y su vida seguiría normal. Pero para Greg, comprometerse con alguien, decir que llegado el momento, esa persona le pertenecería en cuerpo y alma, era demasiado.

El segundo omega era un chico de apenas catorce años, sus padres intentaban que se comprometiera con un alfa agradable y encontraron a Greg en el consultorio del dentista. Para ese entonces ya tenía veinte años, estaba en la universidad y por alguna razón que nadie acababa de comprender, podía tener enfrente a un omega en celo y sus instintos alfa no se disparaban.

La madre de Greg lo había llevado a múltiples doctores, especialistas en el ramo, pero no se había llegado a nada concluyente. Estaba sano, su cuerpo no presentaba ninguna enfermedad que poder curar y en todo lo demás era una alfa muy funcional. Era alto, musculoso, excelente en los deportes y muy inteligente y en un momento muy embarazoso, había tenido que responder a las preguntas de los médicos sobre su vida sexual.

Su madre había salido del consultorio no sin antes enterarse de que su hijo prefería a las betas, porque ellas querían seguir en la escuela, hacer una carrera y por lo mismo, usaban métodos de planificación e insistían en el uso del preservativo.

Ese día Greg estaba leyendo una revista en el consultorio, su cita era a las 5 de la tarde, pero el dentista había tenido un contratiempo con un paciente y se estaba tardando más de lo usual. Para Greg eso no generaba ningún problema, estaba de vacaciones y no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que podía esperar leyendo revistas del hace dos meses con chismes pasados de moda. Hasta que la familia entró a la pequeña sala de espera y se sentó frente a él.

Greg notó de inmediato su interés, los susurros de la madre hacia el padre y la obvia incomodidad del chico que aun no se acostumbraba a los golpes hormonales que eran desencadenados por ciertos olores. La verdad era que olor de quien fuera, para Greg era común, podía obtener información del olor, como todo alfa, edad, estado de salud, cuándo sería su próximo celo, si estaba o no apareado con algún alfa. Pero no le interesaba, su cerebro no le ordenaba seguir sus instintos y tratar de reproducirse con el omega más cercano disponible.

En esa ocasión el omega se le acercó y Greg quiso salir corriendo, de hecho lo hizo, sin embargo los padres del omega consiguieron sus datos con el dentista, quien muy solicito no tuvo ningún problema en transmitirlos. Al día siguiente fue al cine, comió una tonelada de palomitas y cuando caminaba por la calle, despacio, disfrutando del aire fresco de los minutos previos a la puesta de sol, percibió el mismo olor del día anterior. Omega rayando en el celo, dispuesto, sin comprometer, sin haber sido apareado.

Entró a su casa más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, aunque el hecho de ya no tener dinero para ir a otro lugar influyó mucho, y los encontró sentados en el sillón charlando de los más animadamente con sus padres. En cuanto lo vieron, el omega saltó de su lugar para saludarlo, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo pero se echó para atrás.

Sus padres hablaron con él, los padres del omega y el omega casi se tira a sus pies jurándole obediencia y sumisión. Aquello fue demasiado, después de eso se fue de la casa de sus padres a rentar en un barrio de mala muerte al norte de Camdem y ni todos los ruegos de su madre lograron que regresara. No quería esa vida, no quería alguien a sus pies, alguien que besara el piso por el que pasara, que se sintiera menos que él, que no pudiera tomar una sola decisión sin preguntarle.

Por lo mismo, llegó a aquella oficina en el Palacio de Buckingham y se sintió completamente invadido por la descarga hormonal. De hecho, desde el instante en bajó de su auto patrulla sintió algo, pero lo atribuyó a la concentración de turistas en el lugar, era un día ajetreado y la gente que había logrado entrar, caminaba admirando todo y siguiendo el tour por el que los llevaban. O tal vez era que se sentía un poco nervioso, por haber encontrado aquello y temía que ahora lo culparan de algo, que le costara su recién estrenado puesto de Detective, el cual no tenía nada de glorioso y era más papeleo y reportes de casos aburridos que nadie quería tomar y por supuesto, se los dejaban al nuevo.

Un agente lo acompañó todo el trayecto, desde la puerta del palacio hasta la puerta de la oficina, era un alfa bastante grande, de por lo menos dos metros de estatura y pura masa muscular y sin embargo no se sintió intimidado. La gente a veces pensaba en él como un beta, porque era muy raro ver un alfa de su edad, sin ningún lazo establecido, que hiciera tan poco alarde de su condición. Debería estar buscando a un omega al que proteger, al que llenar de hijos. Era lo que los alfas hacían y sin embargo, no se sentía menos por no actuar de esa manera.

En sus días de agente se había enfrentado a multitud de alfas que sentía que por el mero hecho de serlo, los demás debían meter la cola entre las patas y agachar la cabeza. Aunque estaban muy equivocados y en cuestión de fuerza física, Greg los superaba por mucho, las veces que habían intentado someterlo creyendo que era un beta, habían acabado con contusiones fuertes que ameritaban un viaje al hospital antes de ir a pagar su condena por agredir a un oficial.

El agente tocó a la puerta de una oficina y una mujer abrió casi de inmediato y corroboró la identidad de Greg y lo dejó entrar. Era una especie de recepción con unos sillones blancos y alfombra roja y en las paredes, acuarelas que le parecían de tipo oriental, tal vez era japoneses pero no era muy bueno identificando el arte. El dar un paso dentro de ese lugar significó un fuerte golpe a sus sentidos, volteó a ver a la mujer y al agente que se retiraba cerrando la puerta y ninguno de ellos parecía afectado.

¿Acaso no olían lo que él percibía?

¿Cómo podían ignorar aquella delicia?

Era como la primera vez que olió un hot-cake con miel desbordándose por todos lados o el pastel de chocolate que su madre horneaba porque él quería comerlo, como parecía aumentar el olor el momento justo en que espolvoreaba azúcar glas encima. O tal vez el olor del café, del grano moliéndose o de una taza recién preparada antes de que cualquier otra cosa lo alterara, antes de moverla con la cuchara o ponerle azúcar o leche.

Y al mismo tiempo no era nada de eso.

Olía a hogar. Olía a largos días sin nada que hacer viendo televisión o platicando de cualquier tontería. A cosas triviales como caminar por las calles y tomarse de las manos. A comer cosas sencillas y deliciosas, a preparar palomitas de maíz. Olía a "quiero estar contigo para siempre".

La mujer abrió la segunda puerta sin tocar y lo dejó entrar sin mayor ceremonia, se suponía que lo estaban esperando a él y llegaba con cierto retraso por las varias revisiones de seguridad que tuvo que pasar, por lo que lo metió a la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Y entonces la biología cobró lógica.

Ahora entendía perfectamente de lo que la gente hablaba, lo que sus padres intentaron explicarle una y otra vez y al mismo tiempo, entendió porqué nunca antes lo había sentido. Porque cada centímetro de su cuerpo gritaba "mío" y lo sintió en su corazón, que latía desbocado, en sus manos que tenían la necesidad de agarrarlo, de tocarlo, de saber que era real y no el producto de tantos años de negar lo que de verdad era.

Un alfa.

Con un omega en la mira.

* * *

El omega en cuestión era alto, unos cuantos centímetros más que él, cabello castaño, piel blanca, ojos azules y complexión delgada. El omega se veía completamente descompuesto, respiraba muy rápido, su cabello estaba despeinado, se había aflojado la corbata y su camisa estaba abierta del cuello, un saco estaba tirado en el piso y parecía haberse quedado petrificado en el momento de ir a abrir la ventana. Sus ojos azules se habían vuelto negros, su boca se había abierto para dejar salir un suspiro y su lengua había recorrido sus labios con lentitud. Los vellos de su cuerpo se habían levantado, un escalofrío lo había hecho estremecer de pies a cabeza y entonces esperó a que hiciera lo que cualquier otro omega, presentar su cuello, cerrar los ojos y dejarse reclamar como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Pero no fue así. El omega se veía consumido por la descarga hormonal que lo preparaba para el encuentro con el alfa, pero estaba luchando, se había sujetado con fuerza del escritorio y en ningún momento aparentó sumisión. No iba a agachar la cabeza, no iba a dejarse reclamar como posesión aunque su cuerpo pareciera decir lo contrario.

Estaba escuchando la voz dentro de su cabeza, su propia voz, la que había estado callada tanto tiempo y ahora gritaba que era por eso, que era por él. Y no era posible ignorarla, porque ese omega frente de él era alguien importante, era alguien que había pasado su vida entera probándole al mundo que el hecho de ser un omega no lo hacía menos capaz y que era de hecho, alguien más importante que cualquiera en todo el lugar o tal vez en todo el país.

Lo sabía, con sólo verlo, respirar su esencia, tenía ahora conocimiento de lo increíbles que eran sus logros, del poder que residía en su persona, de lo inteligente que era. Y eso le era tan atrayente, tan positivamente excitante que la voz del alfa en su cabeza gritaba cada vez más fuerte que fuera tras él, que lo sometiera, que lo inmovilizara y antes que otra cosa, que mordiera su cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar y lo reclamara como suyo para el resto de la vida.

Porque era suyo.

Tan sólo había que dejarlo en claro ante los demás.

Aunque necesitaba que le dijera que podía hacerlo, necesitaba que también el omega lo quisiera.

* * *

El alfa que entró a la oficina era la visión más maravillosa que Mycroft Holmes había tenido en su vida. Alto, fornido, músculos definidos que eran obvios para él a pesar de las capas de ropa, hermosos ojos chocolate, cabello oscuro con unas canas que en vez de envejecerlo lo hacían lucir seductor. Y su expresión, su rostro consumido por la lujuria a tal grado que era obvio lo que estaba pensando, lo que quería hacerlo, lo que él dejaría que le hiciera aunque se había refugiado detrás de su escritorio cuando se vio imposibilitado para llegar a la ventana.

El calor quería acabar con él, se sentía hervir literalmente y sabía lo que significaba y aun así, no lo entendía. Se supone que no podía entrar en celo, las pastillas supresoras lo habían mantenido libre de ese suceso hormonal durante quince años. ¿Entonces? ¿Era acaso por él, por ese alfa que parecía haberse metido debajo de su piel y estarlo poseyendo con la simple mirada?

Sólo tenía que hacer una cosa sencilla, presentar su cuello blanco cargado de pecas, ladear su cabeza y mirar dócilmente hacia el piso mientras el alfa lo reclamaba como propio. Era lo que su cuerpo le estaba diciendo, casi reclamando hacer, la voz del omega en su cabeza le decía que estaba bien, que era el alfa perfecto, que no habría nadie como él en su vida y que si lo dejaba ir, se pudriría en la soledad. Pero la voz del omega había pasado años callada y ahora no era fácil para Mycroft obedecerla, por lo que mantuvo el contacto visual con el alfa y jamás le mostró sumisión.

Los alfas se enfadaban cuando esto sucedía.

Los alfas entraban en un estado de furia ciega cuando esto sucedía y había casos en los que mataban al omega que osaba rebelarse de aquella manera.

Pero el alfa en cuestión sonrió y el olor que venía de su persona se hizo más fuerte, como si quisiera tentarlo a dar él el primero paso, como si no le importara su condición de alfa y quisiera dejar tomar una decisión al omega.

Estaba esperando que él le diera permiso.

Un alfa, un alfa sin compromiso, completamente inundado de hormonas, excitado, devorándolo con la mirada, estaba esperando a que un omega le diera permiso. No que se sometiera, no que se presentara, no que lo aceptara como si fuera una obligación aceptarlo.

A que le diera permiso.

Un alfa por demás hermoso, un alfa por el que un omega podría dejar todo, un alfa a quien sería una delicia complacer, y de quien tendría los hijos quisiera por el simple hecho de traer al mundo un ser parecido a él. Y ese alfa estaba esperando, negando la fuerza de la biología y esperando.

De saber cómo dejarse embargar por los sentimientos lo habría hecho en ese momento, habría llorado y saltado de la felicidad porque había encontrado al único alfa en el mundo que podía esperar por un omega. Mycroft no iba a llorar o saltar de alegría como una jovencita de quince años. Lo que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza porque tanto su cuerpo como su mente querían a ese alfa en su vida y lo querían ahora.

* * *

El verlo asentir con la cabeza fue todo lo que necesitaba. Se lanzó hacia delante, por sobre el escritorio, tirando todo a su paso y capturando su cuerpo entre sus brazos, porque necesitaba sentirlo, porque necesitaba saber que de verdad aquello estaba pasando. No era como las novias beta que tuvo, no se parecía en nada a cualquier cosa que pudo experimentar con ellas. Era como estar completo finalmente, era como haber llegado a casa después de toda una vida buscándola. Respiro profundo y el olor se interiorizó en él a tal grado que lo sentía parte de él y supo que era ese olor, esa persona, esa sensación, la que estaba esperando y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, lo miró directo a los ojos, el omega sostuvo su mirada sin problema, una muestra más de que no era un omega como los demás, de que no era un ser que se considerara inferior sino a su nivel. Lo besó, aunque normalmente el alfa lo que haría sería reclamarlo o mordiendo su cuello o penetrándolo sin la menor preparación, confiando en que la biología omega lo hubiera preparado a base de lubricación y relajación muscular. Pero no Greg, el alfa en él gritaba por algo más intenso, por algo más que la simple sensación de los labios del omega, delgados pero suaves, porque aquello no era suficiente, era una mera muestra de las sensaciones que el omega podían despertar en él.

Pero la voz del alfa estaba mal, no quería que aquello durara un minuto, no quería descargar su semilla dentro de él para preñarlo, lo que quería era hacerlo estremecer, sentir su piel, besar su piel y si, morder su piel, pero una vez que estuviera gimiendo y jadeando debajo de él. Sus labios se abrieron y dejaron que la lengua del alfa entrara en su boca y probarlo, ese delicioso sabor que le prometía tantas cosas fue como embriagarse, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y todo la coherencia del mundo salió por la ventana. Lo único que importaba era el omega, su vida era para el omega, daría lo que fuera por él.

Greg retiró el chaleco cuidando cada botón, sin jalarlos, sin desesperarse, era digno de ver la manera en que el omega veía al alfa y como parecía sorprendido de que no estuviera destrozando su ropa para llegar a su piel. Una vez terminado con el chaleco abrió uno por uno los pequeños botones de la camisa, tomando el tiempo necesario para hacerlo de manera educada, sin maltratar su ropa. Su mirada cambió en cuanto tuvo su piel desnuda frente a él, cierto nivel primario de su naturaleza se apropió del control y volvió a besarlo de tal manera, metiendo su lengua en su boca con fuerza, que las piernas del omega cedieron y se vio envuelto en un abrazo protector hasta acabar con la espalda en la alfombra roja.

* * *

Las manos del alfa lo acariciaban, lo tocaban de manera que todos sus sentidos parecían explotar y provocaban en el sonidos que nunca antes había escuchado desde su boca. Estaba gimiendo y el alfa no había hecho otra cosa más que dejarle beso tras beso en su tórax y abdomen, no había hecho más que recorrer con sus manos su piel, no había hecho otra cosa más que tratarlo como nunca pensó que un alfa pudiera tratar a un omega.

El omega levantó las caderas por instinto y eso le ganó un gemido de parte de su alfa.  _Su alfa._  Era la primera vez que pensaba algo parecido y en vez de asustarse, de levantar sus murallas para defenderse, sonrió ante la posibilidad. Si ese alfa en particular pudiera convertirse en  _su alfa_ , un mundo de posibilidades se abría ante ellos.

_Su alfa_  fue bajando sus besos poco a poco, llegando a su ombligo donde se entretuvo introduciendo su lengua en el mismo, ocasionando que todo su cuerpo se tensara, sintiendo que aquello no podía ser mejor, que la sensación era tan bueno que no había nada mejor. Pero se equivocaba por supuesto, cuando los dedos de  _su alfa_  rozaron la piel de sus costados no puso hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por la anticipación de que eso le traería aun más, mucho más.

* * *

Greg se maravillaba de la respuesta de  _su omega,_  era muy verbal, dejaba escapar gemidos que habían comenzado como algo tímido, como si desconfiara sobre su propia voz, pero poco a poco fue sobrepasando eso, produciendo quejidos, gimoteos, gritos ahogados y después, cuando ya no importaba si el mundo podía oírlos, su boca comenzó a llamarlo  _mío, mi alfa, mío._  Greg no pudo más que sonreír y animarse a ir mas abajo, a lamer su piel, abrir con sumo cuidado su cinturón, el botón de su pantalón, deslizar el cierre hacia abajo y, a base de caricias y besos, lograr que de nuevo levantara sus caderas para bajar de un solo movimiento la ropa.

_Su omega_  tenía la ropa parcialmente retirada de su cuerpo, la camisa abierta pero aun permanecía en sus brazos, el pantalón y bóxer debajo de las rodillas, los zapatos y calcetines puestos. Se veía tan perfecto, atrapado por sus deseos detrás de su escritorio, sobre su alfombra roja, con su miembro tan poco propio de un omega, pues totalmente erecto era largo y más grueso de lo usual. Greg no lo pudo evitar, verlo así le provocaba deseos de probarlo en su totalidad, ahora que había descubierto su cuerpo, el olor de había multiplicado por mil y quería más, quería todo.

Acercó su boca y lamió el miembro de  _su omega_ , lentamente, deleitándose con el sabor que era comparable a lo delicioso del olor y además, como aliciente, estaba lo que decía él entre jadeos. _Sí, mi alfa, más, no pares, dame más._ No tardó en decidirse a tomarlo con su boca y fue la mejor decisión del mundo, lo sentía caliente, lo sentía pulsar y lo sentía empujarse más adentro y él estaba gustoso de recibirlo. Sabía que no era muy propio de un alfa, que la mayoría no se preocupan por el placer de los omegas, que creen que por ser penetrados los omegas disfrutan.

Muchos alfas no escuchar los sonidos de placer que un omega puede producir, sólo escuchan gritos de dolor.

Greg llevó sus dedos entre las piernas de  _su omega_ , lo acarició con paciencia hasta que se relajó y las abrió, permitiendo que tocara su entrada, que introdujera un dedo en ella y comenzara a dilatarlo. Estaba muy lubricado, esa era un ventaja de ser un omega, lubricaba a tal grado que podía ser penetrado sin preparación, sin embargo, esto siempre causaba dolor. Por eso, aunque el instinto le gritaba que lo poseyera ya, Greg no se iba a dejar llevar por él, porque lastimaría a  _su omega_  y lo que quería era darle todo el placer del mundo. Mirar como se abandonaba a las sensaciones, como se dejaba llevar por lo que sus manos y su boca le proporcionaban.

* * *

El cerebro de Mycroft estaba enloqueciendo. No había otra explicación para lo que sucedía. Era una elaborada fantasía generada por años y años de negarse a las necesidades de su cuerpo, el abusar de pastillas supresoras por tanto tiempo, el resultado de no haber tenido un celo desde los quince años. Porque en la vida real, un alfa no lamía el miembro viril de un omega. Porque en la vida real un alfa jamás tomaría el miembro viril de un omega en su boca y le permitiría follarle, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo Mycroft. Ni siquiera intentó contenerse, en el momento en que sintió los dedos de  _su alfa_  en su ano, comenzó a mover las caderas con frenesí y su miembro entraba y salía de la boca de él, produciéndole un placer tan inmenso, que comenzó a gritar algo que no entendía. Sabía que eran palabras, pero no las lograba comprender.

Esta era realmente la primera vez para Mycroft, por lo tanto, la sensación de ser penetrado por más de un dedo de  _su alfa_  fue imposible de manejar. Estaba seguro de que su cerebro había hecho cortocircuito porque lo único que aparecía en su mente era  _más._  De alguna manera movió sus piernas y pateó a  _su alfa_ , quien de inmediato lo soltó y se alejó un poco, para Mycroft, aquello era perfecto, si quería que se detuviera se iba a detener, aunque la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro era invaluable. El alfa no quería detenerse, estaba sorprendido porque lo había pateado, pero de ser necesario, en ese instante se levantaría y se iría del lugar.

Pero Mycroft no quería eso.

Se terminó de quitar los pantalones y se sacó por fin la camisa de encima, era liberado porque seguí sintiendo un calor que amenazaba con hacerlo arder, sabía que era hormonal, pero no por eso era menos desesperante. Acto seguido se acercó a  _su alfa_  y sin hacer alarde de paciencia, le abrió a jalones el saco y la camisa, cuando lo logró, los retiró con presteza y los aventó lo más lejos que pudo.  _Su alfa_ era perfecto, una colección de músculos bien torneados por los cuales pasó sus manos y pudo haber dedicado la vida entera a acariciar aquella belleza.

Después se concentró en el cinturón, el cual de un solo tirón se deshizo de él, el pantalón, el cual al momento de abrir el botón ya estaba intentando deslizarlo por sus piernas junto con su ropa interior. Porque descubrir a  _su alfa_  era cosa de vida o muerte, era cosa que se tenía que hacer ya, ahora, no había manera de que esperara un minuto más.

Y si, había visto alfas completamente excitados, con sus miembros orgullosos y erectos, largos, gruesos, que escurrían líquido seminal, claro, había visto muchos en películas y páginas de internet. Y jamás le habían causado el menor efecto, pensó que eran los supresores, que ellos evitaban que tuviera alguna reacción, aunque sabía bien que otros omegas que los tomaban no tenían ese efecto secundario como él. Y sin embargo eso no importaba ahora, porque frente a él estaba el único alfa que quería ver en aquel estado,  _su alfa._

* * *

_Su omega_  lo había desnudado,  _su omega_  deseaba que aquello pasara tanto como él,  _su omega_  lo miraba con total sorpresa, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a un alfa frente a él de esa manera.

La primera vez.

El corazón de Greg latió por ese omega, tomó su rostro y lo acarició con toda la ternura que fue capaz, se dio el tiempo para mirar sus ojos, de un azul frío visible con dificultad gracias a que sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas. Sus labios delgados ahora rojos e inflamados le pedían un beso más, uno que tranquilizara la ansiedad que se reflejaba en su expresión. No lo dudó porque para él el ser un alfa era precisamente ser el que pudiera dar todo por un omega, por  _su omega_  sería el alfa que quisiera.

Lo besó y se colocó de nuevo sobre de él, volvió a introducir sus dedos en su ano, lo hizo gemir en su boca, lo hizo mover de nuevo las caderas con rapidez. Entonces Greg sintió la necesidad de preguntar, de corroborar que  _su omega_  estaba seguro de lo que quería, de que lo quería a él… pero una simple mirada le dijo todo, aquel rostro estaba relajado, sus facciones delicadas estaban a punto de esbozar una sonrisa.

Lo penetró con un poco de brusquedad, no era que lo quisiera de esa manera, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó, era tal la desesperación por hacerlo suyo que no pudo esperar y hacerlo poco a poco. Pero  _su omega_  no pareció molestarse, comenzó a gritar con mucha intensidad, lo tomó por los hombros, arañó su espalda, lo atrapó enredando sus piernas sobre su cintura.  _Su omega_  lo mordió, fue algo repentino que no estaba esperando y sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que lo hizo, el pánico se entrevió por un segundo en sus ojos antes de que Greg soltara un gemido de lo más obsceno y … perfecto.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida Mycroft sintió verdadero terror. No había sentido nada parecido cuando era un niño y sus compañeros de escuela lo encerraban en el armario porque además de físicamente diferente, el cabello rojo y un poco más de peso de lo adecuado, era inteligente a tal grado, que cualquiera parecía un idiota a su lado. No lo había sentido cuando tuvo su primer celo en medio de la clase de educación física, sin previo aviso, y sus hormonas dieron un repunte que hizo que olor corporal cambiara de un segundo a otro y todos sus compañeros alfa lo miraran como si fuera el último vaso de agua en el desierto.

Había mordido a  _su alfa_  pero en vez de que eso lo enfureciera, lo hizo gemir y de una manera que lo hizo sonrojar aun más.  _Su alfa_ lo tomó por la barbilla para hacerlo levantar la cabeza y poderlo mirar a los ojos, no había problema, Mycroft podía ser como quisiera, hacer lo que quisiera. Tras ese momento que compartieron ambos,  _su alfa_  volvió a moverse rítmicamente, llenándolo, haciendo que partes de su cuerpo a las que nunca había prestado atención, se estuvieran deleitando hasta decir basta.

Y no quería decir basta. Porque el miembro de  _su alfa_  tocaba con cada estocada ese remanente evolutivo que era la próstata de un omega, eso que decían los estudiosos que no tenía ninguna utilidad y al cual la mayoría de los alfas no prestaban la mínima atención cuando estaban con un omega masculino. Pero  _su alfa_ no estaba ahí para un motivo reproductivo exclusivamente, no quería dejar dentro de él su esperma para cargarlo con hijos, se detenía para observarlo, para saber qué había provocado cierta reacción; y sobretodo, se detenía para besarlo.

De esa manera llegaron a un punto de no retorno,  _su alfa_ intentó retirarse, pero Mycroft se lo impidió, porque no deseaba que lo hiciera, por lo que sintió que el miembro que lo penetraba se inflamaba en la base, impidiendo ahora que pudiera salir, por lo menos por un rato. Lo siguiente que pasó fue también algo que ambos quisieron, porque era lo adecuado y correcto para ambos. Porque en medio del orgasmo que compartieron sus cuerpos y mentes pedían a gritos que se unieran, porque jamás Mycroft podría llamar a ningún otro alfa,  _su alfa._  Sólo a él, a una persona que acababa de conocer y a la que su cuerpo identificó como la perfecta para él.

_Su alfa_  lo mordió, con fuerza, con intensidad, con toda la intención de mostrarle su posesión al mundo. Suyo, eso es lo que era ahora, suyo para toda la vida, porque no había manera de disolver esa unión, porque era legal a partir de ese instante.

* * *

Se habían tranquilizado lo suficiente como para pudieran separarse, el nudo que se formaba en la base del miembro de Greg ya no impedía el que saliera de dentro de Mycroft. Se habían quedado abrazados sin embargo, todavía sin sentirse listos como para separarse. El leve golpeteo en la puerta fue lo que hizo que Mycroft se levantara para poder ver sobre su escritorio, Greg sintió que no era del todo apropiado que estuvieran en esa situación en una oficina del Palacio de Buckingham.

-Señor –dijo la chica hablando a través de la puerta abierta pero sin atreverse a mirar dentro.

-Collins –respondió simplemente Mycroft.

-Señor –dijo de nuevo la chica.- Los agentes quieren entrar a revisar la oficina por… por…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar cinco agentes casi tan altos como el primero con el que se topò Greg al entrar al lugar estaban dentro de la oficina evaluando la situación. Era obvio lo que había pasado, no se necesitaban poderes deductivos para identificarlo, cualquier alfa sabría decir que ahí había tenido lugar un apareamiento bastante exitoso. Sin tener que ver le enorme mordida en el cuello de Mycroft, la cual por cierto estaba sangrado.

Los agentes intentaron acercarse, lo cual provocó que la parte instintiva de Greg respondiera.  _Mío, deber, proteger._  Saltó, porque literalmente eso hizo, por sobre el escritorio y se puso de frente a los cinco alfas que sólo estaban haciendo su trabajo. Mycroft lo miraba todo sin importarle estar sin ropa frente a sus subordinados, era impresionante la manera en que ese alfa tenía la capacidad de intimidar con una sola acción.

Les rugió.

Un hombre, por muy alfa que sea, no puede rugir como tal, pero el grito que dejo salir fue más eso, un rugido, que cualquier otro sonido. Los ojos los tenía negros, amenazantes, y mostraba los dientes dejando en claro que era capaz de destrozarlos si daban un solo paso más. Durante años quiso alejarse de eso, de la sola idea de que alguien tuviera que defenderlo, de que fuera la posesión de alguien. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de admirar la fuerza de  _su alfa_  y como no había duda en marcar su territorio, aunque estuviera en clara desventaja, uno contra cinco.

Para sorpresa de Mycroft, los cinco agentes entrenados y encargados de su seguridad, dieron un paso atrás. Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, puesto que la imagen de  _su alfa_  sobre el escritorio desplegando todo su capacidad intimidatoria era para estar orgulloso.

-Caballeros –dijo con mucha tranquilidad y ninguno de los cinco volteó a verlo, era tal el control que estaba ejerciendo en ese momento  _su alfa_  que si se atrevían a mirarlo lo estarían desafiando.- Hagan el favor de retirarse.

Los cinco agentes salieron del lugar sin darle la espalda a Greg, quien por fin pudo relajarse y comenzó a bajarse con algo de pena del escritorio. No era su manera usual de actual, de hecho le molestaba cuando llegaban a entrar a las casas de ciertas familias, los alfas se ponían como locos, casi llegando a morder a los policías que entraban por una legitima queja por una disputa doméstica. Siempre había pensado que eran alfas sin auto control, inferiores y que si era posible, les vendría bien unos días en la cárcel.

Esperaba que no lo metieran él a la cárcel.

-Permíteme ayudarte –dijo Mycroft ofreciéndole su mano para bajar del escritorio. Greg la tomó sin dudarlo, jamás pensando que  _su omega_ no fuera capaz de ayudarlo.

-Gracias –dijo y sonrió, tocarlo de la manera que fuera era satisfactorio. Mycroft no soltó su mano y Greg no intentó retirarla.

-Mycroft Holmes –dijo entonces  _su omega._

-Gregory Lestrade –respondió  _su alfa._

* * *

Normalmente el alfa se llevaba al omega a su casa, pero el lugar a donde Mycroft lo llevó estaba bastante bien y quién era Greg para quejarse de lo que una persona que se reportaba sólo ante la Reina de Inglaterra podía ofrecerle.

Había llegado de Scotland Yard y no esperaba encontrarlo despierto, después de todo había llegado en un avión privado desde China unas horas antes. Sin embargo, se escuchaba el murmullo de una conversación que venía desde el despacho de  _su omega,_ un lugar que de hecho estaba fuera de los límites para Greg, pues es a donde Mycroft se dirigía para tener su propio espacio y privacia.

Greg tocó la puerta con la punta de sus dedos pero no hizo nada más. Si Mycroft estaba ahí dentro con alguien más era como si lo estuviera del otro lado del mundo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo sencillo como cena, un sándwich seguramente sería la opción más viable. Llevaba ahí diez minutos cuando las voces se escucharon cercanas, se asomó al recibidor, nada más quería verlo, un segundo y ya era todo lo que necesitaba.

Mycroft se despidió cortésmente de un hombre joven, no podía tener más de veinticinco años, el traje que vestía era formal pero no muy caro, algo que un político común y corriente podría comprar. Parecía cansado, era probable que hubiera viajado con  _ **su omega**_  a China y después hayan pasado a su casa,  **vacía** , para acabar  **encerrados** en su despacho.

Regresó a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una lata de cerveza, la destapó y comenzó a beber. Para cuando terminó de beberla tenía a Mycroft parado frente a él con media sonrisa en el rostro.

-No puede ser que estés celoso –dijo casi a modo de burla. Era fácil para Mycroft, su olor había cambiado de tal modo que a pesar de ser un omega unido a un alfa, era una gran tentación para cualquier, tanto betas como betas, no podían evitar sentirse atraídos o por lo menos, con un deseo extremo de proteger al omega.

-No lo estoy –respondió Greg sabiendo que era imposible negar que lo estaba, que Mycroft percibía cualquier cambio de estado de ánimo por parte de él y que sabía interpretarlos correctamente.

-Claro que lo estás –le dijo mientras se acercaba a él, si había algo que pudiera excitar al tope a Mycroft eran los celos de Greg, esos que lo hacían endurecer la expresión, que hacían su sangre recorrer sus venas con fuerza, que lo hacían cerrar los puños con frustración.

-Lo estoy -aceptó Greg y recibió a  _su omega_  entre sus brazos.

-No seas idiota Gregory –dijo Mycroft. Aquello no era un insulto, aquello era tan sólo por su comportamiento, porque era insensato, porque si bien los alfas y los betas sentían la necesidad de protegerlo, él sólo quería que uno en específico se encargara de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su persona.

-Lo soy –aceptó y como recompensa  _su omega_  lo besó larga y apasionadamente. Sus manos lo empezaron a recorrer hasta detenerse en ese lugar que ahora era su favorito, lo acarició con ternura mientras seguía besándolo. De repente, y como cada vez que tocaba a Mycroft, desde su vientre se sintió un movimiento.

-Te extrañamos –dijo Mycroft de una manera completamente cursi y enamorada.

-Y yo a ustedes –respondió Greg antes de volverlo a besar y dejarse embargar por la sensación de  _hogar, familia, omega_  que su cerebro le ofrecía.

Todo estaba bien, todo era como debía de ser.


End file.
